


Rescue

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Giles bring Spike home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acts of Contrition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4161) by Clawofcat. 



> Written for the First Line Meme.

The walk back home is long, forged in a lumbering, unsteady gait. Spike's weight hangs heavy between them as they half-drag, half-carry him back to his crypt. Barely conscious, his head lolls to the side, coming to rest on Xander's shoulder, and it's then that Xander realizes just how injured Spike must be.

With some careful maneuvering, they manage to get him splayed out on the sarcophagus. Giles glances at Spike like he's changed his mind, like he wishes they had just staked him back at Glory's apartment.

Xander meets the Watcher's eyes and shakes his head. "Let him be."


End file.
